Zeo
Power Rangers: Zeo is a continuation of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Synopsis After recovering from the destruction of the Command Center, the Rangers discovered the Zeo Crystal intact in the rubble. The Zeo Crystal guided them to a vortex, which took them deep underground, where Zordon and Alpha 5 had survived by hiding in the heretofore unmentioned Power Chamber. At this time, a new set of villains called the Machine Empire decided to take control of the Earth. They chased Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd away from the moon, and Rito and Goldar were left on Earth, with no memories of their past. The Rangers become the Zeo Rangers, empowered by the Zeo Crystal. Tanya Sloan joins the team as Zeo Ranger II - Yellow, while Billy Cranston becomes their technical advisor. Through their battles with the Machine Empire, they were sometimes aided by the mysterious Gold Ranger. It turns out the Gold Zeo Ranger is an alien, Trey of Triforia. He is injured in battle, and is forced to pass on his powers to a worthy warrior while he heals. He first tries Billy, but it turns out that he has negative proton energy from the explosion of the Command Center. The powers then go to Jason Lee Scott, the Red Mighty Morphin Ranger from the first generation. Jason is strong and have positive energy enough to hold the powers. Billy later leaves Earth to be with his alien girlfriend, Cestria, on Aquitar. Jason returned the Gold Ranger powers return to Trey of Triforia. Rita and Zedd destroyed the Machine Empire royalty, only to decide to take a vacation, leaving the way clear for the next villain, Divatox. Rangers Allies * Zordon * Alpha 5 * Billy Cranston * Cestria and the Aquitian Rangers * Auric the Conqueror * Bulk and Skull * Lieutenant/Detective Jerome Stone Villains * Machine Empire ** King Mondo ** Queen Machina ** Prince Sprocket ** Klank and Orbus ** Prince Gasket ** Archerina * Lord Zedd & Rita Repulsa ** Louie Kaboom ** Goldar ** Rito Revolto ** Finster Arsenal * Zeonizers: Morphers that harness the energy of the Zeo Crystal, and are used to pilot the Zeo Zords. * Zeo Power Weapons: An assortment of weapons used by the Zeo Rangers, combined to form the Zeo Blaster. * Defender Wheel: Giant wheel that a Ranger can enter and send spinning at an enemy. * Zeo Jet Cycles: Five vehicles used for offroad transportation when the teleporter is down. * Zeo Laser Pistol/Blade: Standard Zeo Ranger weapons, serve as a laser gun or saber. * Zeo Cannon: Powerful cannon that draws power from all the Zeo Rangers. * Golden Power Staff: Weapon of the Gold Ranger, used to morph as well as for hand-to-hand combat and laser blasts. Zords * Zeozords ** Zeozord 1 (Kat/Pink) ** Zeozord 2 (Tanya/Yellow) ** Zeozord 3 (Rocky/Blue) ** Zeozord 4 (Adam/Green) ** Zeozord 5 (Tommy/Red) * Zeo Megazord (combination of Zeozords) * Red Battlezord (Tommy/Red) * Zeo Mega-Battlezord (combination of Zeo Megazord & Red Battlezord) * Pyramidas (Trey/Jason)(Gold) * Zeo Ultrazord (combination of Zeo Megazord/Super Zeo Megazord, Red Battlezord & Pyramidas) * Super Zeozords ** Super Zeozord 1 (Kat/Pink) ** Super Zeozord 2 (Tanya/Yellow) ** Super Zeozord 3 (Rocky/Blue) ** Super Zeozord 4 (Adam/Green) ** Super Zeozord 5 (Tommy/Red) * Super Zeo Megazord (combination of Super Zeozords) * Warrior Wheel (Trey/Gold) Episodes Trivia *''Power Rangers: Zeo'' is the first series in Power Rangers that is part of the annual Ranger suit change to match the annual change of the Super Sentai series. *This was the first series that featured a Yellow Ranger who had a skirt as part of her uniform and was a female in both the American version and its Sentai counterpart, this would be repeated in Power Rangers Turbo, Power Rangers in Space, Power Rangers Dino Thunder,Power Rangers S.P.D. and Power Rangers Operation Overdrive(Note: Even though the Yellow S.P.D Ranger did not feature a skirt on her uniform, her Sentai counterpart was indeed a female). *This was the first series to feature a Ranger team where half of the team was not born in North America (Note: Katherine Hillard (Zeo Ranger I, Pink) was born in Australia, Tanya Sloan (Zeo Ranger II, Yellow) was born in Africa, and Trey (the original Gold Zeo Ranger) was born on the planet Triforia. *This was the first series that assigned a Power Ranger a specific numeral designation, this would be repeated again in Turbo, Space (by way of the Mega V space craft), Lightspeed, Time Force (by way of the Time Fliers), and S.P.D. *This series notable for featuring villains who were entirely mechanical and depended on artifical intelligence, villains of all other series have been of organic substances and/or humanoid in appearence. *This was the first series to feature a child villain (Prince Sprocket), this would be repeated in Power Rangers S.P.D. with the introduction of Mora. *This was the first series to feature at least one ranger from the previous incarnations appear, this trend would continue all the way up to Power Rangers Ninja Storm which stands as the only Power Ranger series not to have a crossover or special ranger guest star to date, however, after Ninja Storm the tradition has continued. *This was the only series that featured a former ranger receiving their own opening credit during another series (i.e. David Yost as "Billy" and Austin St.John as "Jason"). * This was the first of two Power Rangers series to use footage from the Sentai teamup movies for their teamup. This footage was used for Rangers of Two Worlds Part 1 and 2. * In one of Zeo's most major departures from Ohranger (Zeo's Sentai counterpart) Prince Sprocket and Prince Gasket were brothers, whereas in the Sentai Kaizer Buldont (Gasket) was in fact an older version of Prince Buldont (Sprocket) *Despite the fact that the Ohranger "King Brace" was released in America as the "Gold Ranger Zeonizer" , it was never used in Power Rangers Zeo. *For the first time , a Ranger (or more) had the chance to grow Zord-size to battle a giant monster (Ninjor in MMPR doesn't count since he wasn't a Ranger). During the final battle with King Mondo, Trey of Triforia, the Gold Ranger, powered the Zeo Rangers so all of them could grow and fight them. This would be repeated in Power Rangers Lost Galaxy when the Magna Defender used to grew, changing into Mega Defender to combine with Torozord, and it will repeat again in Power Rangers Mystic Force with the Rangers becoming their Zords, and possibly the Dark and White Rangers will have the ability to grow. de: Zeo fr: Zeo